


Cool

by Elektra Pendragon (elekdragon)



Series: Vampire!Skaters [1]
Category: Skateboarders RPF, professional skateboarders RPS
Genre: AU, M/M, Notmyfandom, Vampires, vampire!skaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-05
Updated: 2005-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-04 22:29:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elekdragon/pseuds/Elektra%20Pendragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's something different about Bucky, and he wants to share it with his friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cool

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Circle is Complete](https://archiveofourown.org/works/214631) by [j_crew_guy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_crew_guy/pseuds/j_crew_guy). 



> This is SO not my fandom, but vampires are so much my Thing. I wrote it for Charles. Blame him. Blame him a lot.

It was hard to take Bucky seriously. Ever. But it was even harder when he smiled widely in his usual goofy grin, showing off two impossibly elongated teeth. He laughed around them--no, more giggled than anything, a joyful sound bubbling around his lips as the light caught the white curve of fangs denting his smile.

Bob smiled in reflex, his mind working hard to remember if Bucky had those long teeth on when he walked in the door. They certainly looked real... He stared at them for a long moment, watching as they shimmered and glinted like freshly broken bone as Bucky's giggles slowly tapered off. Bob shook off the strange thoughts in his mind. "Vampire, sure," he finally said, his voice carefully neutral. If a man wanted to mod his teeth, it was his own business, but it didn't mean Bob had to believe some wild story.

Bucky shrugged, undisturbed, his smile unwavering, his eyes sparkling as he looked out at the dark window. Even though the lights were off on the ramp, his eyes moved as though he could still see it in the darkness. "Session's on?"

Bob reached for his board. "Session's on."

The session was brutal. Bucky was always an incredible technical skater, but he was suddenly running circles around Bob--sometimes literally. He seemed to fly, never missing a trick, never falling, never tiring, not even breaking a sweat. Bob tried to keep up, giving his best, but after a while his knees and ankles started to ache, his back screamed, his whole body becoming bruised, sweaty and cold. He stripped off his shirt halfway through, and the cool night air made him shiver when he would stand still for a few moments, trying to catch his breath. After endless failed tricks, he was ready to collapse. Bob could barely call up enough energy to get back on ground level, when all he wanted to do was sprawl out at the bottom of the curve and let his friend roll right over him.

His board dropped heavily from his hand, clattering on the lip of the ramp. He bent over, resting his hands on his knees as he worked to fill his lungs. 

"You okay, man?" 

Bob was startled by Bucky's soft, concerned voice so close. He hadn't heard him come up. He hadn't even heard him stop skating. Bob nodded silently, his mouth so dry from his panting that he couldn't form words. 

Cool fingers slid across the top of his shorts, making his breath stop cold in his lungs.

"I never noticed how detailed your tattoo was."

Bob slowly straightened, but Bucky's hand never left his back. The long fingers traced the dark edge of wings, dipping briefly under the belt to touch the eagle's body before coming back up to the tip of the other outstretched wing. 

Bob turned. Bucky's hand never left his skin, so that Bob was standing very close to his friend, one hand pressing lightly against the base of his spine. Bucky's chest brushed against Bob's every time Bob gasped in a breath. The older man wasn't even sweating.

Bucky smiled up at him, those long teeth gleaming in the artificial light. 

"Vampire, huh?"

Bucky's smile grew wider, his eyes glittering with excitement. His hand flattened against Bob's spine as he pulled him even closer. "Yeah."

Bob brought up a hand, running his index finger down one long canine tooth. Bucky shivered against him, his eyes fluttering with obvious pleasure. Once his finger reached the delicately pointed tip, Bucky bit down, and Bob let him. The slick tooth slipped into his skin, causing a warm rush of pain, then Bucky's lips closed around his finger, sucking wetly at the small, deep puncture.

"Cool," Bob whispered, staring into Bucky's eyes as he drank.


End file.
